DC First Earth: The Justice League
by war22360
Summary: Many villains will come together to destroy the Justice League and to conquer the world. Is the Justice League strong enough to save Earth from tyranny and destruction or will they they become over powered and destroyed?
1. The Legion of Doom

Superman flung himself into Lex Luthor's chest, his fists dented Luthor's large suit of armor. "This costs money, you know Superman?" Lex said, tensed, pulling out a spear from a holster on his suit's back.

This was no ordinary spear, it was a kryptonite spear. The green glowing stone which was attached to the spear's tip, forced Superman to tire out from his attacks and fall onto the street. "Now, you will bow to me Superman…" Lex smirked, slowly rising the spear for the killing blow.

"No, I don't think so Luthor!" Superman shouted, using the last of his strength, he shot his heat vision from his enraged blue eyes at Luthor.

"No, my suit!" Lex cried, his large armored suit had smoke coming from its center piece, where Superman had fired his heat vision. Lex attempted to get out of his suit, but failed as it only fell hard onto the ground. Superman, still weak, stood up and grabbed the Kryptonite spear, throwing it behind him.

"Batman, after we finish off the Legion of Doom, take this back to the Batcave and destroy it," Ordered the Man of Steel through his comlink.

"Alright," grunted Batman, who fell onto the street after taking a crowbar to the face from Joker.

Superman headed towards Luthor, he could feel his strength slowly coming back as he was further away from the kryptonite. Superman tore Lex's suit in half, revealing the normal sized man himself. Before Lex could he even get up to his feet, Superman gripped his shirt, lifted him up.

"You're going to pay for what you did Luthor! I'm even considering taking you and your Legion of Doom to the Phantom Zone," Superman smirked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lex spat, trying to get out of Superman's grip. Superman turned around and threw Luthor at burning car.

"You will tell me who set up this club of yours Luthor, and why you decided to attack the President of the United States and destroy the Hall of Justice!" Superman flew over to Lex, gripping his neck.

"Fine, I-I-I'll tell you! Just let me go," Luthor choked, Superman dropped him. Lex grasped for air, and began coughing, it didn't take long until Lex began talking.

Batman flung a few of his batarangs at the Joker, dodging the Clown Prince of Crime's own weapons.

"Oh Batsy, you're getting slow, ever think about retiring?" cackled Joker, firing a few shots from his pistol. Batman leaped behind some rubble from the destroyed building that used to be the Hall of Justice. Batman head the chattering of Joker's dencher bombs and leaped over the rubble, as they began to get closer to him. As Batman ran towards Joker, the dencher bombs exploded behind him.

"I have no need to think of retiring Joker, I'm still in my prime!" Batman exclaimed, punching Joker in the face. The Joker fell hard onto the stairs of the destroyed Hall of Justice.

"Why Joker, why would you do this?" Batman glared down at his struggling enemy.

"For the chaos of course!" Joke laughed, blood oozed from his mouth which stained his yellow teeth to red.

"No, this isn't like you! Why are you here with them, and why did you do it?" Batman urged. Picking up Joker and slamming him into half broken pillar.

"Now Batman, why would I spoil the surprise for you and your friends," Joker smirked. Batman couldn't handle Joker anymore, and started beating him against the pillar, eventually breaking it when he kick the Joker in his chest. Joker laid over the crumbled remains of the pillar, Batman stood over him, ready to beat him again.

"Fine! I'll tell you since you wanna know so bad!" Joker screamed, flinching as Batman stood over him.

Wonder Woman was flying above her colleagues, holding Cheetah by her neck, and punching her over and over again in her face.

"I'm not telling you anything Diana!" Cheetah hissed through clenched teeth. She clawed at Wonder Woman's arms furiously, but nothing happened.

"Then I'll make sure Superman takes care of you for me, maybe he'll send you to the phantom zone," Wonder Woman smirked, throwing Cheetah down to the same car where Superman had captured Lex Luthor, and where Batman was leading Joker to.

As Wonder Woman softly landed behind Batman and Superman, Martian Manhunter appeared behind the group of villains, throwing Ma'alefa'ak into them. Martian Manhunter stood alongside his allies, the four of them waited for Aquaman to arrive with Black Manta, and Green Lantern and Flash to arrive with Sinestro and Reverse Flash. Suddenly Black Manta came out of nowhere, rolling across the street by the car his team was captured at. Aquaman leaped onto Black Manta's chest, holding his trident under his helmet.

"Give up Black Manta, you've lost!" The King of Atlantis scowled, getting off of Black Manta, and pulling him up to bring him over to the burning car.

Sinestro came crashing down from the sky, cracking the street where he landed. Green Lantern slowly hovered over him, picking up the knocked out alien, and putting him alongside the members of the Legion of Doom.

"Where's Flash?" Green Lantern asked, looking at his team mates. Batman shrugged his shoulders.

"He's really slow for the world's fastest man alive," Aquaman crossed arms, impatiently waiting for the Flash.

"Wait, I hear something, it's like an incoming windstorm," Wonder Woman said, looking toward the violent swooshing trees.

"Then he's here," Martian Manhunter confirmed, sighing in relief as he saw Flash arrive with Reverse Flash trapped in some type of putty.

"So you decided to use the new gadget I made for?" smirked Batman. As Flash dropped Reverse Flash, the putty spreaded across all of the captured Legion of Doom members.

"Have any of them confessed yet?" Flash wondered, looking upon the group of Villains.

Superman nodded, "Lex Luthor and Joker told Batman and I their plan, but i'm still thinking about sending them into the Phantom Zone."

"Wait, Wonder Woman, use you Lasso of Truth to see if they're lying to us," Batman said, focusing his gaze on the Legion of Doom. Diana nodded, pulling her Lasso off of her belt, getting ready to the throw it over the villains. A bright light flashed from the the Legion of Doom.

"Maybe you'll catch us next time!" Laughed Lex Luthor, instantly the villains were gone. They'd just vanished in front of the eyes of the Justice League, leaving the heroes confused about what just happened.

"Look," Batman knelt down, picking up a small remote with only one button. He stood back up and showed it to the Justice League.

"I found where Luthor was sitting, he must've been hiding it," Batman glared at the remote.

"They planned to be captured, and we fell for it!" Superman rolled up his hands into fists, he felt angry enough to disintegrate everything around him with his heat vision, but held himself together.

"It's fine Clark," Bruce said, "I'm going to take this to the Batcave and observe it some more.

"You're going to study a remote with one button?" Diana asked with a raised brow.

"You'd be surprised how many secrets only one small object can hold sometimes Diana," Batman assured her, "Trust me," He looked at the rest of the League, "While I'm Gotham, I want you to recruit new members for the Justice League."

"For what?" Arthur questioned, slamming his trident into the ground and crossing his arms.

"Because seven of us can't do this forever without eventually getting weak and tired," Batman said, aiming his grappling gun at a building, and disappeared into the distance.

"Bruce is right, we need to expand our numbers in the Justice League," Diana said. The rest of the League nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, we'll start recruiting tomorrow," Superman said. "Now all of you, go home and get rest." Superman flew away, heading back to Metropolis. Wonder Woman flew to the direction of Themyscira, Aquaman headed for the closest body water, Martian Manhunter turned himself invisible and flew away, Green Lantern shot himself up into sky until he was just just a green sparkle and headed for Coast City, while The Flash dashed over to Central City.


	2. Rookies

Batman glided into through a waterfall which lead into the Batcave. Batman headed to the Batcomputer, pulling the remote he found after he and the Justice League defeated the Legion of Doom, from his golden utility belt.

"You were gone longer than usual Master Bruce," Alfred said, greeting Bruce.

"It was Justice League business. We almost captured the Legion of Doom for good this time Alfred, then they just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Alfred asked, confused. Bruce showed the remote to Alfred.

"Lex Luthor used this to teleport himself and his colleagues before we could bring them to justice. I also decided the Justice League needed more members, we weren't as efficient as usual, so after I finish finding out what this remote has to reveal, I'll be recruiting."

"I suggest you get some rest and eat first Master Bruce," Alfred stated.

"Fine, but first I'll find out what this remote's hiding," Bruce said as Alfred nodded, walking up the stairs to return to Wayne Manor. Bruce set the remote under the batcomputer scanner. A few moments later the screen read; _This teleportation device was created by Lex Corp. It was built for an one time use only and can only teleport seven people, destination to where teleportation device sends passengers is unknown._

"Dammit!" A frustrated Batman slams his fists onto the remote, destroying it. Bruce shutdown the batcomputer, changing out of the batsuit and into his night robes. Bruce shutdown the Batcave as he entered Wayne Manor.

A few days after the Legion of Doom had escaped, Batman called for a Justice League meeting to explain what he found out about Luthor's teleportation remote, but more importantly, to see what the recruits had to present themselves. Wonder Woman, Superman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Martian Manhunter walked down the steps from Wayne Manor and into the Batcave. Batman lead the group to a circular stone table, it was the Justice League table, the only thing Batman could salvage from the destroyed Hall of Justice. The table was placed in the Batcave's sparring room, which was under the Batcomputer, and behind the waterfall of one the caves' many entrances. Each member took a seat in one of the seven chairs.

"So I found some information about this," Batman said, sliding the single button remote onto the table. "This was built by Lex Corp. obviously, and was meant for a one time use and could only carry seven passengers. Unfortunately, it did not reveal where the destination was that Luthor had set on the device."

"Maybe Lex had Cheetah use her magic to power the device somehow," Wonder Woman suggested. "Cheetah does have her ways with magic…"

"We can't be too sure about that Diana, we can't really be too sure about many things. But one thing we can be sure about, is that the Justice League will soon be stronger and able to protect Earth more efficiently." Bruce reassured the team.

Superman cleared his throat, "While I was out recruiting with Barry and Hal, I stopped by S.T.A.R Labs to see if they could build us a new headquarters."

"Did they have any ideas for us yet?" J'onn wondered.

Clark nodded, "They said it'd take a year to complete, but it's a Watchtower and will be placed over Earth's atmosphere."

"That's nice and all, but let's start with the real reason why we're here," Aquaman said.

"Learn some patience will ya?" Flash remarked. Arthur glared at the speedster.

"Barry!" Hal said, looking at Flash, reminding him that Aquaman is a king just incase he forgot.

"Enough," Batman ordered. "The new recruits will be here shortly, I've set up a simulation for them so they know what they'd be going up against in the Justice League. Remember though, we are a team made up of the best, so don't expect them all to make the cut."

Shortly after Batman hushed the Justice League, he set the holograms in the sparring room to the simulation he set up for the recruits on the Batcomputer. Shortly after Batman and finished everything up, a large jet appeared through the waterfall entrance of the Batcave. Landing on the platform across the sparring room and Justice League, a large group of people emerged from the jet, crossing the bridge from the platform to the sparring room where the Justice League observed them. Some of the recruits were young, old, small, big, but all of that didn't matter, they believed in themselves that they could protect the world with their lives.

"Green Arrow, Black Canary, Shazam, Atom, Red Tornado, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, Firestorm, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Doctor Fate, Vixen, Captain Atom, Power Girl, Plastic Man, and Black Lightning, you have all been presented here today to show us what you have to defend your world from any danger." Superman started.

"I've set up a simulation that will prove which ones of you have the ability to become a Justice League member. Also, another thing to note to yourselves, not all of you will become Justice League members, so do your absolute best." Batman finished. As Batman and the Justice League seemed to fade away, the lights in the sparring room shut down, soon being replaced by scenario Batman setup for the new recruits. A large bulky figure leaped in front of the group.

"HA! Only one opponent for all of us?" Blue Beetle broke the silence, while everyone was backing away or getting in their stances.

"You fool, it's an android that can use our powers against us when we fight it!" Red Tornado informed them.

"Then how do we take this thing down?" Vixen wondered.

"We obviously have to work together, and think better and faster than this thing!" Shazam declared.

"Enough talk, let's take this down," Green Arrow shouted, explaining a strategy and leading the group into battle against the android.

The Justice League stood in a hidden room which was mostly covered by glass and stone behind the sparring room. The original seven league members watched closely how well the recruits worked together and how their plan to defeat Amazo was executed. A while later, the recruits had eventually defeated Amazo, and the simulation shut down, the Justice League re entered to sparring room to announce which recruits would join the Justice League.

"While we watched you battle Amazo, showing off your skill and intellect, all seven of us have finally came up with list of which ones of you will become members." Wonder Woman started.

"Vixen, Shazam, Doctor Fate, Atom, Power Girl, Captain Atom, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Plastic Man, and Black Lighting, you've been chosen to join the Justice League." Superman announced.

"Zatanna, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, and Booster Gold, we apologize, but you four do not qualify to become members of the Justice League," Batman told the four disappointed recruits.

A few hours had passed after the Justice League selected which recruits would be able to join. The recruits unable to become members were sent home, while the new members stayed in the Batcave to have their first meeting as Justice League members. Things finally seemed as if they were going right for the Justice League, the new recruits guaranteed a strong future for Earth and new headquarters would be built soon.


End file.
